


Happy New Year!

by substepback



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Explicit Language, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 16:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3073823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/substepback/pseuds/substepback
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and the reader honor the tradition of kissing at midnight on New Years Eve, which leads to sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy New Year!

**Author's Note:**

> Dean and the reader discuss protection, deciding that because neither of them have STIs (that they know of), and because the reader is on the pill, they don't need to use a condom. It is important to remember that the pill is only about 90% effective in preventing pregnancy and that some STIs are asymptotic, so even if you use birth control, it is still a good idea to use a condom as well.

You stare intently at your phone, wondering who had taken the time to write this article about the merits of chicken feet versus those of turkey feet on paganrituals4u.com. Evidently, when making a hex bag, chicken feet are the far superior choice, but you need to know why for the case you’re working. The difference seems to lie in the hemisphere of origin of each bird; turkeys being native to the western and chickens to the eastern.

"Any luck?" Dean asks as he walks over to where you're leaning against the wall in the motel lobby.

"Nope." You put away your phone, trying to be friendly. "Chicken feet are more common, probably because chickens are native to Eurasia, and most of the religions that we think of as pagan originated in Europe. Other than that, there doesn't seem to be much of a difference."

"Great. Maybe we should call an expert." He glances over to the front desk where Sam is checking in. "So it’s almost 2015," he says, nodding towards the TV on the counter where the Times Square New Years Eve Special is playing.

"Yeah, I can’t wait," you reply sarcastically.

“Come on,” he says, punching your arm playfully. The friendly gesture feels slightly awkward. “Don’t you have any resolutions?”

“Get to the gym more, give up booze, eat more kale? Aren’t those the classics?”

“I think you’re supposed to make this year ‘about you.’”

You laugh awkwardly. Maybe you’re just tired, but hanging out with Dean suddenly feels very weird.

“Well, 2014 sucked,” you say, rubbing the bridge of your nose. “Maybe 2015 will be better. Or maybe an arbitrary day in the middle of winter will have no effect on the state of the world.”

“Come on, don’t be so pessimistic!”

“Oh, yeah, because you’re the epitome of optimism.”

He shrugs, and you feel the awkward silence settle between you again.

“We should have a party this year,” he says suddenly. “I’ll get champagne and hats that say ‘2015,’ we’ll watch the countdown, kiss at midnight, the whole nine.”

“Dean, it’s 10:45 on New Years Eve. Isn’t it a little late to - wait, kiss at midnight?” you exclaim as the meaning of what he said dawns on you.

He smirks at you. The awkwardness in the air between you is gone, replaced by pheromones that are making you really wish that it was midnight already.

"Smooth," you say, rising onto your tiptoes and leaning towards him until your lips are almost touching. While you consider Dean to just be a friend, you'd be lying if you said that you hadn't thought of doing this a time or two. "Let’s have a party, then," you whisper, your lips an inch from his, which are slightly parted. His eyes bore into yours, wondering what you're going to do. "We’ll drink champagne, wear ugly hats," you place your hand on his stubbly cheek, "kiss at midnight." You gently brush your lips over his, and he leans forward, but you move back, loving what the anticipation is doing to his face. His cheeks are flushed and his pupils are dilated. "It’s only 10:45," you murmur. “We aren’t supposed to kiss yet.”

He gives you a guilty smile, and you're certain that your face is the same color as his now as you feel heat pool at your core. Unable to help yourself, you lean forward again, moving the hand on his cheek to entwine with his hair and wrapping your other arm around his neck as you kiss him fiercely, rolling your body against his and shoving your tongue across his lips and into his mouth. He pulls you into him, placing one of his hands on your upper back while wrapping the other around your waist.

"Holy shit," Dean murmurs as you pull away. The kiss doesn't last as long as you would like, but you're having fun teasing Dean.

You're debating whether or not you should whisper something in his ear about seeing him at midnight when you hear Sam clear his throat a few feet away from you. You quickly extract yourself from Dean's grasp and tuck your hair behind your ear awkwardly.

"We’re, uh, just practicing for midnight," you explain, wiping your mouth with the back of your hand and straightening your shirt. “We were thinking of having a New Years Eve party.”

"Yeah," Sam says, his amusement apparent.

“You’re invited, Sam,” Dean says. You avoid looking at him, instead inspecting your shoes closely. “I’ll call Cas if you want someone to kiss.”

Your eyes continue to avoid the boys’ faces, but you can practically hear Sam rolling his eyes. He hands you your room key and the three of you walk outside silently. You grab your bags from the Impala, then head to your rooms. You can feel Dean's eyes on you, but try your best to ignore them.

Alone in your room, you debate what to do. You don't really want to ruin your friendship with Dean, but you have a feeling that the damage has already been done. There is obvious chemistry between the two of you, so you decide that you might as well have some fun.  

You pick up your phone and text Dean.

"Still on for that party?"

Almost immediately, you hear your phone buzz. It's a message from Dean.

"I’m going to the store now. Wanna meet at our room in 15?"

You smile, then reply cautiously, not wanting to make any promises.

“See you then. :)”

You decide to take a shower, realizing that the cold weather has allowed you to not shave anywhere in weeks, and you want to be prepared for wherever the night goes. Once you're clean, you blow dry your hair, put on some makeup, and set about choosing an enticing outfit. You settle on a little black dress and a gray sweater over your sexiest black lingerie. You finish it off with a pair of sparkly silver heels which you can’t remember why own own (but you're glad that you do), your favorite earrings, and an anti-possession charm on a chain around your neck.

You look in the mirror, and are impressed with what you see. It's been a little while since you've done this and you feel a bit nervous, but, as in most situations, wearing a killer outfit is boosting your confidence.

You check the time: 11:30. So it’s been more like half an hour than 15 minutes. If you end up sleeping with Dean you know he’ll forgive you, though. You’ve yet to meet a man on whom this lingerie didn’t work. You look through your duffle bag for condoms; after locating a few in an inside compartment, you place them in the drawer of the nightstand. You organize your bags in the corner, then head over to the boys’ room.

You knock on their door and feel your stomach fill with butterflies. You straighten your skirt nervously. Dean answers the door, a glass of cheap looking champagne in his hand.

"Took you long enough," he says, taking in your outfit as he hands you the glass.

"Happy New Year to you, too," you reply, following him into the room. The Times Square New Years Eve Special is playing on the TV.

He sits down on the bed. You nod at Sam, who is sitting at the table in the corner, bet over his laptop, then sit down next to Dean on the bed.

“Don’t mind me,” Sam says, looking at your outfit and how close you’re sitting to his brother. “Feel free to make out. Though if you’re planning on taking your clothes off, I’d appreciate it if you headed to Y/N’s room.”

Dean rolls his eyes. “As Y/N explained earlier, we were just practicing for midnight. We wouldn’t want to ring in the new year with a bad kiss, would we?”

“I don’t think we’re in any danger of that,” you say, brushing your hand casually across Dean’s thigh. “Sorry,” you whisper, snatching your hand back as his mouth falls open. He nods his head towards Sam, who is smirking at the two of you. You tuck your hair behind your ear and pretend to be engrossed in the TV.

The three of you sit in awkward silence, waiting for midnight. You check the clock every few minutes, almost compulsively. At 11:57, you take a sip of champagne, then put your glass on the nightstand and place your hand familiarly on Dean’s upper arm. You can feel the muscles flex slightly, and heat once again gathers at your core. You hadn't realized how much you wanted him until now, and now you can hardly restrain yourself from ripping off his clothes. You manage, however, not only because Sam is sitting a few feet away, but also because you know that this will be much more fun if you tease him. You'd seen what kissing him had done earlier; you can only imagine what slowly removing his clothes as you suck and bite at his lips will do.

“About earlier,” you whisper in his ear. “I want you to know that I’ve always thought of you as just a friend. A very sexy friend, perhaps,” you say, moving your hand up his arm and around his neck. You hear Sam snicker, but try your best to ignore him. You place your other hand on Dean’s cheek, pulling his flushed face towards you while you lean around him, keeping your mouth a centimeter from his ear. He exhales heavily and wraps his arm around your waist. “But I really value our friendship,” you purr. “So I hope we haven’t ruined it.” You bite gently at his earlobe, making him hiss. You smile, loving what you’re doing to him. “But, if we did-” you suck softly at his neck “-I think that we should probably finish the job.”

Sam is making some strange noises now, trying to keep in his laughter. You don’t know if what you’re saying is really that funny or if Sam just enjoys watching his brother be toyed with, but he’s making it very hard to concentrate.

You look up at Dean through your eyelashes. He’s breathing heavily, his mouth hanging open.

“Fuck, Y/N,” he whispers.

You reach up and kiss him briefly before whispering, “Do you think we can save our friendship?”

“Probably not,” he breaths in reply.

You smile foxily and kiss him again while murmuring, “That’s a shame. But it means that I can do this without feeling the least bit guilty.” You reach down and gently squeeze his erection through his jeans.

“Fuck, Y/N,” he moans.

“Guys, if you’re gonna do that, go in the other room,” Sam complains as you listen to the countdown on the TV.

“Five! Four!”

You pull your lips away from Dean’s and rest your forehead against his.

“Three! Two!”

His eyes bore into yours, his lips are slightly parted, and his hands are strong against your shoulder and waist. You stare back, your body tense with anticipation.

“One!”

You slam your lips against his, pressing your body into him. You kiss him like it’s your last night on earth - and with your job, it very well could be - moaning against his lips as his hand moves from your back to your thigh, his middle and ring fingers sliding up under the hem of your dress.

“Happy New Year!” Sam yells in unison with the TV. After a minute of watching you and Dean with his eyebrows halfway to his hairline, he coughs loudly, and you pull away, despite the fact that all you really want to do is straddle Dean’s lap and grind against his crotch as he rips off your clothes.

You breathe deeply, trying to compose yourself. Dean shifts uncomfortably. Sam laughs at the two of you. You’re certain that you deserve it, based off of Dean’s flushed face and slightly tousled hair. You can only imagine what you look like.

“Oh, go fuck already guys,” Sam says.

Dean blushes even more. “Sam, it’s traditional to kiss at midnight on New Years Eve,” he says, shifting back and forth again, trying to hide his arousal.

“Yeah, kiss,” Sam replies, still grinning. “Not dry hump.”

You take a sip of champagne uncomfortably, then give up and finish off the glass in a single gulp. Dean watches hungrily.

“You got any more?” you ask, trying your best to ignore Dean’s eyes. “Since we’re practicing New Years traditions, I’m going to drink way too much.”

“You wanna head over to your room instead?” Dean looks at you like you’re water in the desert. You smile at him, biting your lip as if you’re thinking your answer through.

“I guess we could do that,” you reply slowly, watching Dean.

“I’ll see you guys in the morning,” Sam says, waving sarcastically. You laugh, then stand up and walk over to the door. Dean follows, slipping past you to open it for you.

“What a gentleman you say,” smiling politely. Once the two of you are outside and the door has been firmly closed behind you, you grab his cheek and whisper in his ear, “I hope you’re this polite in the bedroom, too.”

He wraps his arms around your waist and leans down to kiss you. “Of course I am,” he murmurs before brushing his lips over yours. “I can’t wait to taste you.”

You hear the door open behind you as he kisses you again.

“I did not need to hear that!” Sam exclaims as you pull away from Dean.

“What the hell are you doing out here!” Dean yells at him.

“The curtains are open,” he says, nodding towards the window in front of which you and Dean are standing.

“Right,” you say. “Sorry.”

“Can’t you just wait till you get to your room?”

You smile apologetically at Sam, then take Dean’s hand and pull him away. You hear Sam go back inside and close the curtains behind you.

“Sorry about him,” Dean says as you open your door and lead him inside.

“He’s lucky the that the bed isn’t against that wall,” you reply, gesturing to the one that your room shares with the boys’. “Or he will be, if you’re as good in bed as you are at kissing.”

Dean exhales deeply, staring at you lustily. “He’s been telling me for a while that I want to hook up with you.”

“Was he right?” you ask, wrapping your arms around his neck.

“I’ve always thought of you as a friend,” Dean says, kissing you. “A  very sexy friend, perhaps…” You laugh against his lips. “And, yeah, he was completely right.”

You grab the collar of his plaid shirt and pull his closer to you, then adjust your hands so that you can remove it. He slides off your sweater, then notices your lacy black bra straps.

“You’re all dressed up,” he murmurs, kissing your jaw gently.

“Bet you aren’t complaining that I took too long getting ready now,” you respond.

“Hell, no,” he replies, his lips traveling down your neck.

You pull away and he looks at you quizzically. “Since I took the time to get get dressed up for you,” you whisper, staring into his expectant eyes. “We might as well have some fun taking it all off.”

You pull over a chair and push on its back and seat.

“Seems sturdy enough,” you say as you shove him backwards into it. “Can I trust you not to touch, or do you need me to tie your hands down?”

“Fuck, Y/N,” he whines, staring up at you. “Are you-?” His eyes search your face hopefully.

“Happy New Year,” you whisper, kneeling on either side of his legs, thankful that the chair has a wide seat. He grabs your hips, but you swat his hands away. “Guess I can’t trust you, then.” You kiss him lightly, then stand up and walk over to your bag. You hadn’t planned on doing a strip tease, but you know that it will drive Dean insane. You rummage around for the sturdy ribbons that you saw when searching for condoms earlier. You find them and walk back over to Dean, who is staring obviously at your ass. You laugh at him and he shrugs.

“You look good from that angle,” he says, smirking at you.

“I’ll try to remember that,” you reply seductively. “Shirt on or off?”

“Off.” His face looks like that of a child on Christmas morning combined with his signature cocky smile. You smile at your handy work. If anticipation has him this excited, you can only imagine what he’ll do once you actually begin. You slide his t-shirt over his head slowly, then kneel down and grab his wrist, tying it loosely to the leg of the chair. You admire his naked chest as you do the same thing to the other wrist. This isn’t the first time that you’ve seen Dean shirtless, but it is the first time that you’ve been allowed to stare openly. He notices your gaze and raises his eyebrow at you.

“I like your tattoo,” you say, standing up and gently running your fingers over it. “Those aren’t too tight, are they?”

“They’re fine,” he replies. “You have a tattoo, too, right? Cause I’d be pissed if you got possessed. It would probably mean that we couldn’t do this again.”

“You’ll see.” You grab your phone off the nightstand and look through the music. “How’s this?” you ask him, pressing play on AC/DC’s “Let Me Put My Love Into You”.

“Excellent,” he replies. You walk slowly back in front of him, chewing gently at your bottom lip. You place your hands on his shoulders and swish your hips back and forth as you move you body forward, leaning over him until your faces nearly touch. You part your lips and tilt your head as if to kiss him, then push yourself backwards. He lets out a slight moan, and you lick your lips, running your left hand through your hair, over your collar bones, and brushing it gently down between your breasts. You reach out and run it over his chest as you walk around behind him, then press your right hand against his chest next to the left one and move it slowly downward as you squat slightly, kissing roughly at his neck. You stand up again quickly and walk back in front of him, mussing your hair with both hands as the introduction of the song ends and the lyrics begin.

Dean is engrossed, his eyes running over your body, mentally removing your dress. You turn around and slowly begin unzipping it, swaying in time to the music. You slide it off, running your hands along your sides as you swish your hips. When the dress reaches your hips, you bend over at your waist to slide it down your legs.

“Fuck,” Dean murmurs behind you as you straighten up quickly, flipping your hair back. Everything that you’re wearing is back lace, save your stockings, which are black nylon with seams up the back of each leg. You have on a push up bra that takes it’s job very seriously, giving you some truly impressive cleavage, extremely sexy panties, and a garter belt to hold up your stockings. You’re glad you brought all of this. You almost never dress up like this, but when you do, it’s always fun.

You walk backwards towards Dean, sticking your ass out dramatically as you lower yourself onto his lap, your feet spread on either side of his. You continue moving in time with the music as you reach your left arm over his naked shoulder, pulling it into you as you snake your right hand down your own body, your fingertips brushing lightly over your breasts and stomach. You moan softly as they travel over your crotch to the inside of Dean’s denim clad thigh, then back up over your own leg to the outside of Dean’s. You squeeze his thigh, then turn your head to look at his face. He is completely mesmerized, his mouth hanging open, his breaths short and heavy. You move your left hand down the path that your right one just took as you arch your upper back before pushing yourself off him.

With your back still towards him, you unhook your bra, and slide it down your arms slowly before tossing it onto the ground. You turn around to face Dean as the chorus begins. He whimpers, looking longingly at your exposed breasts. You walk back towards him and squat between his legs, then fall forward onto your knees, tilting your head back to look into his face. He looks down at you pleadingly. You glance at his groin, where the obvious bulge in his jeans looks fairly painful. You run your hands up the insides of his legs, brushing one lightly across his erection, making him moan.

“Not yet, baby,” you murmur, standing back up. You sit down, straddling his lap.

“Please,” he moans, but you shake your head. You place your hands on his shoulders and wrap your legs around his waist, locking your ankles securely behind his back, then lean back carefully, releasing your right hand from his shoulder. You brush it up your body and through your hair as you arch your back, then reach it up and over your head to rest on the floor. Gripping tightly with your legs, you remove your left hand and move in over your body to stretch it out behind you while you grind your hips upwards slightly. You slide it back down your body, then grab his shoulder again and sit up quickly, clenching your lower abdominal muscles. You place your right hand back on his shoulder and unwrap your legs, placing your feet on the floor again.

“Fuck,” Dean whimpers as you wrap your arms around his neck and rest your forehead against his, then give him a fleeting kiss before standing up.

You place your left foot on the chair between his legs and slowly unhook the garters, then roll the stocking down to your knee before removing your foot from the chair and stepping out of your shoe. You remove the stocking all the way, then repeat the process with the other leg. Dean’s eyes follow your hands the entire time, and he licks his lips, moaning softly.

You slide the garter belt off, then kneel between his legs and begin undoing his belt.

“God, Y/N,” he whimpers as you unzip his jeans. You slide his underwear gently over his swollen cock. “Shit,” he moans, and you take it gently in your hand and start rubbing slowly up and down. Precum is leeking from the tip, and you run your thumb across the slit, then distribute it down his shaft.

“I guess I should ask about diseases?” you say, pausing the motion of your hand.

“None,” he whines. “Please.”

“Then tonight’s your lucky night, because I’m clean, too, and I’m on the pill.”

“Please,” he whimpers again, his wrists straining at the ribbons as “Let Me Put My Love Into You” ends and “Back in Black” begins.

You lean forward and suck gently at the head of his cock, making Dean keen. You slowly move your head forward, taking more of his considerable length into your mouth gradually. He curses as you move backwards, rubbing your tongue along the underside. You start up a rhythm, bobbing your head back and forth as Dean attempts to thrust into your mouth. You gag slightly and place your free hand on his stomach to hold him steady. You continue moving the hand on his shaft in time with your head, sucking forcefully and contorting your tongue. He whimpers your name as you feel his cock twitch erratically. His hips buck as he cums, yelling. You swallow the hot, salty liquid as it fills your mouth, moaning quietly.

You release his cock and untie his wrists as “You Shook Me All Night Long” starts playing. You unlace his boots and remove them, along with his socks, then stand up and take his hands, helping him out of the chair. You slide off his jeans and underwear, then kiss him, pressing your body into his.

“Fuck, Y/N,” he murmurs against your lips, brushing his hand through your hair. “That was amazing.”

You lead him to the bed and throw back the covers, not wanting to lie on the itchy motel bedspread. You lie down, and Dean follow suit, kissing you again as one of his hands wonders down your body, rubbing your upper thigh.

You wrap your fingers in his hair, pulling him closer to you. You press your hips upward and arch your upper back. One of your hands travels to his back, and you gently dig in your nails. You murmur his name softly as he pulls his lips away to look at you.

"Damn, Y/N," he whispers, his perfect green eyes scanning your face.

"What?" you ask, placing your hand on his cheek.

"Nothing," he replies. "I wish we'd done this sooner."

"You liked your show?" You smile up at him, examining his face. It is a truly gorgeous thing, with perfect cheek and jaw bones, full, pink lips, and a million faint little freckles.

“Fuck yeah.” He kisses you, then moves his lips to your neck. He kisses gently just under your ear, making you moan softly. He begins using more teeth, sucking a hickey into the tender flesh. “You Shook Me All Night Long” ends, and he continues kissing down your neck, nipping at the soft skin at your collar bone as “Have a Drink on Me” begins.

His lips find your nipple, sucking gently at first before running his teeth over it. You moan again, running your nails over his back. He continues working at your nipple while he massages your other breast gently, then moves his mouth down your stomach, kissing a trail to your pussy.

“Glad you won’t be getting possessed,” he murmurs, kissing the tattoo on your hip. He traces the circle with his tongue, making you moan softly.

Removing his mouth from your stomach, he slides your panties gently down your legs, then brushes his lips back up the inside of your right thigh. He sucks slowly once he reaches the top, making you moan a curse.

He moves his mouth to your pussy as “Shake a Leg” starts, licking gently between your fold and swirling his tongue around your clit. You moan his name, grabbing the sheets reflexively. His tongue flicks your clit quickly, then licks you slowly from your entrance to the top of your pussy. You moan as he moves his lips back to your clit, sucking gently.

“You taste so good, baby,” he murmurs into your folds, and the vibrations make you buck your hips upwards.

He slowly slides two fingers into your dripping entrance and you whimper, grabbing his hair with one of your hands. He curls his fingers slightly as his slides them back out, hitting your g-spot. You cry out his name as he continues pumping his fingers slowly in and out, enovoking from you a string of desperate moans. “Rock and Roll Ain’t Noise Pollution” begins, and Dean times the movements of his fingers to the music. He continues alternating between licking and sucking at your clit as he adds a third finger, doubling the pace of his motions. You feel yourself nearing orgasm as he plunges his fingers deeper, hitting all the right spots. The music ends and the only noises in the room are your moans and the amazing fleshy sucking sounds that Dean’s mouth is making on your pussy. His tongue speeds up, brushing against your clit at just the right angle, and you feel your orgasm consume you. Pleasure flows outward from your core as you scream out his name, thrusting your hips upwards.

Dean continues his movements until you begin to come down from your orgasmic high, then moves to lie down next to you, wrapping your in his arms and kissing you gently. You moan his name quietly, pulling him into you and feeling his erection pressing against your thigh.

“Fuck, that was beautiful,” he murmurs, rolling your onto your back. “You sure you don’t want me to use a condom?”

“It’s fine,” you reply, staring up into his face. “Neither of us have STIs and I’m on the pill.”

He kisses you, then lines himself up with your entrance and thrusts gently, letting you adjust to his size. You moan and Dean exhales deeply, maintaining eye contact as he pulls out slowly, then thrusts back in slightly faster. You wrap your arms around his back as he continues rolling his hips with a perfect fluidity, increasing his pace slightly with each thrust.

You’re a moaning mess, a spew of curses and unintelligible noises falling over your lips. Dean pants above you, groaning every once in a while as he adjusts his angle slightly. You move your hands to his ass, pulling him into you as you thrust your hips up to meet his.

“Faster,” you beg, and he obliges, making your cry out as he hits your g-spot again and again.

“God, fuck, Y/N!” Dean yells as you tilt your hips upwards at a slight angle. The headboard bangs against the wall as you cry out his name again.

“Keep it down, guys!” you hear Sam yell from the next room, but Dean just curses louder, wrapping his arm under your shoulder and pulling your body into his. He thrusts harder, giving new meaning to the phrase “being fucked into the mattress.”

He removes the hand from your shoulder, adjusting your position slightly to rub at your hypersensitive clit. You scream an incoherent curse as another orgasm rips through you. It is even better than the first; every nerve in your body explodes in pleasure as your back arches and your walls clench around Dean. He cums along with you, yelling your name hoarsely before collapsing onto you and rolling the two on you over so that he’s lying on his back and your body is partially draped over his. You whimper his name softly and he kisses your forehead before leaning down and pulling the covers up over the two of you.

“Mind if I spend the night?” he asks, rubbing your back slowly.

“Of course not,” you reply, running your hand over his muscular chest, pausing to trace his tattoo with your finger. “You should sleep in my room more often.”

“I’ll most definitely be doing that.” He reaches over and turns off the lamp on the nightstand, then kisses you gently, cupping your face in his hand. “Goodnight, Y/N.”

“Happy New Year.” You close your eyes and settle into his arms, breathing in Dean’s signature aroma of sweat, gunpowder, and cheap cologne, which is now mixed with the scent sex and your perfume.

“2015’s off to a good start, huh?” he murmurs into your hair.

“Most definitely,” you respond, feeling yourself drift off to sleep. The last thing you remember before the velvety blackness engulfs you is Dean kissing your forehead again, his lips soft and warm against your sweaty skin.

 

 


End file.
